The Wild Adventures of a Neko and a Wolf
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: After running away from his 'tribe', Jason— A half-human, half-neko— gets lost and meets Deadlox a.k.a Ty— A half-human, half-wolf— and his friends. They warmly welcome the lost kitty until some crap happens and Jason, Ty, and the others have to go into a weird dimension to save some good friends of Ty's.
1. The Neko, The Wolf, and Others

This is gonna be the most adorablest fanfic I ever wrote. Maybe. Maybe not.

**Summary: **After running away from his 'tribe', Jason— A half-human, half-neko— gets lost and meets Deadlox a.k.a Ty— A half-human, half-wolf— and his friends. They warmly welcome the lost kitty until some crap happens and Jason, Ty, and the others have to go into a weird dimension to save some good friends of Ty's.

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance, Humor, and a bit of Adventure.

**Main Characters: Ty(Deadlox), Jason(MinecraftUniverse), Sky(Skydoesminecraft), Dawn(Dawnables), and many more but I'm to lazy to write down all the characters name.**

**Parings:**

**Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse**

**Sky X Dawn**

**A bit of SparkAnt**

**And Bajan X OC. **

OC does not belong to me(Cuz I suck at making up OCs), it belongs to LunaDiamond. Thanks Diamond!

Rated M cuz I'll obviously add in a sex scene. :P

Okay, Enjoy.

* * *

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." a voice said lightly, his breathing heavy as he ran through the thick green woods. When he found a nice tree to hide for a while, he stopped running and looked back. _They_ stopped looking for him.

"Like hell I'll die by _their_ hand." The voice mumbled, his white furry cat tail drooping. Hold on, white furry cat tail?

Yes, the voice was a 18-year-old young 'neko' named Jason. 'What is a neko?' You might be wondering.

Nekos— in this world— are half-humans, half-cats. A weird but, proud species. Nekos are known for being soft-hearted, agile, and their love for milk and anything creamy.

Jason climbed the tough-skinned oak tree. Jason's ears and tail were pure white and soft and fragile as a feather. Though looking weak, Jason could pack a punch and would cause trouble once a while.

The pure white neko carefully looked up when he reached the 'canopy'.

"Aw man. That was close. I hope they don't attend to camp around here just to look for me." Jason said with a little uncomfort and relief.

... Oh, you want me to explain why he was running earlier? Sorry.

Yesterday, Jason's dad disappeared. In Jason's opinion, it was more like he ran away. When his mom heard about it, she had locked herself in the house, not wanting to go outside. So, she had Jason get the groceries for her. When the young neko came back to the house, she had hanged herself. She committed suicide.

It was the worst day for Jason. Not only his dad abandoned him and his mother had committed suicide, the authorities were hunting him down. The young neko didn't know why. When he figured it out, he ran for his dear life.

"What am I gonna do now... I mean... I guess I could try to survive out hear by myself..."

Jason peered inside the small backpack he brung with him. A hand-made dagger, a bottle of water, band-aids, and a few bottles of medicene were messily 'bundled' up inside. The white-furred neko sagged his cat ears and sighed as he started walking forwards, going deeper and deeper in the thick woods.

Along the way, he found a open area with a cliff. Cautiously, Jason slowed walked towards the cliff and peered down.

It was a _huge_ drop and it would probably kill someone if they fell. Jason could spot greenery and a small lake at the bottom.

Jason was about to back away from the cliff, until it gave out on him and he was falling to his doom. He struggled to grab on to something as he fell, but couldn't since he was tumbling down small ledges, head-first.

_'This is it...' _Jason thought before he crashed into dirt and probably not surviving the huge fall.

But, he felt nothing. No chunks of dirt splattering all over his shirt. No crushing of bones. No strike of pain. Nothing. Just warmth and strong arms carring him.

Wait, what?

* * *

Deadlox, a half-human, half-wolf hybrid, was startled. He came down here with his friends Jerome, Mitch, Luna*, and Sky just to take a break from the commotion in the 'pack' when suddenly a 18-year-old with cat ears and a white fluffy tail falls from the sky and somehow land safely into his arms.

"What the? Is that one of those neko people?" Sky, one of Deadlox's friend, asked confused as he stared at the young neko, dumb-founded as Deadlox. The young neko's tail lightly wiggled.

"He's alive." Deadlox murmured as he lightly shook the neko. "H-Hey, wake up!"

"Mmmn..." The neko groaned as his white cat ear twitched. "Hmm... I... Survived." Jason looked up to see red glowing eyes looking into his own eyes. Immidiatly, the neko and the human-wolf youngling flushed a shade of dark pink.

"Uh... Who are you?..."

"Oh! Uh, sorry... I, uh..." Deadlox stuttered as Sky chuckled at him. Sky talked for him.

"He's Deadlox. You can call him Ty. He caught you when you were falling from the sky or whatever you were falling from." Sky said plainly as Deadlox put Jason back on his feet. "By the way, I'm Adam. But people call me Sky."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you both." Jason said softly as he saw three figures running towards Sky and Deadlox.

"Sky! Deadlox! Don't run of without us next time!" Yelled a soft but strong voice. After a few seconds of running and silence, Jason could clearly see the out-of-breath figure.

One of them had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was also wearing a red-checkered hoody and baggy jeans. Jason noticed the he had a brown fluffy tail and ears like Sky and Deadlox. They were slightly bigger and furrier than his, just like Sky and Deadlox.

The next one was not completely 'human'. He was standing like a human, but he was oddly... Furry. He was dog-like and he didn't have ears like Sky and Deadlox, but he had a brown nubby-like tail.

The last one was slightly shorter than the other two. She had black ears and a black tail to match her jet-black hair that hung at her thighs. Her eyes were such a light shade of gray that it almost looked like her pupils were white. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a small white vest and white denim shorts. Around her neck was a white diamond amulet outlined with obsidian and gold, almost a replica to the amulet that Sky was wearing. Her human ears were covered by a obsidian black headphones with crescent moon symbols on the sides.

"Hey, it's a kitty-cat!" Jerome— the one that looked 'inhuman'— commented as Jason blushed. "So, is he a friend of your's?"

Sky shook his head. "He fell from the sky and Ty saved him."

"So it's a neko angel? How cute~" Luna— the female with the jet-black hair— said softly as giggled lightly.

"I, uh... I was running away from the authorities from the city I'm from." Jason explained.

"Why are they chasin' you down? You committed a crime or something?" Mitch— the one with the red hoody— asked as the white neko hung his head, staring into the ground.

"I don't know. My dad ran away and my mom committed suicide. I don't have any siblings and I don't know were any of my relatives are. I don't what to do now..." The white neko murmured as tears fell down his eyes. Sky, Mitch, Jerome, and Luna were staring at Deadlox, giving him the 'look'.

"You could... Live with us. W-We have space in our house, so you could..." Deadlox offered as Jason looked up, staring into Deadlox's red eyes, teary-eyed. _'Oh fuck, he's adorable as heck.'_

"I guess there kinda is room... Yeah, you could live with us! Even if you just met us..." Sky said as Luna, Mitch, Jerome, and Deadlox smiled at the young neko. The young neko shyly smiled back.

"I guess I don't mind living with you guys... If you guys don't mind of course."

Sky and Deadlox smiled and nodded. "We don't mind. You'll love it at our town. You'll be welcomed there, even though if you're a neko."

Jason blinked. "Oh, if you guys are worried about me getting judge by my stereotype, it's fine. I'll be able to handle it."

"Oh, how rude of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves." Luna said with guilt in her voice. "I'm Luna. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Jerome. If you're wondering, I'm a bacca. Not a wolf-human hybrid."

"Name's Bajan, but you can call me Mitch."

Jason smiled at his new friends. "It's honor to meet you all! My name's Jason."

Sky began to walk toward sunlight. "Well, let's get going before Dawn nags me about running off without her." The rest followed Sky, but Jason stopped walking.

"Uh, Deadlox?"

Deadlox turned to face him. "What's wrong Jason?"

"Thank you for saving me. I'm really grateful. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Deadlox pondered. "... Don't freak out."

"Wha—" Jason was cut of by a pair of thin lips touching his own. It took him a few seconds for him to realize that Deadlox was kissing him.

"Why... What just... Huh?!" Jason spattered nonsense after Deadlox broke away the kiss.

"It was a 'You're Welcome' kiss..." Deadlox said softly as his cheeks turned bright pink. The two stayed in awkward silence as the purple amulet-wearing youngling lead the way to their village;

A new start for Jason and his newly-found feelings.

* * *

*Well, that's Luna. The OC.

Why I paired her up with Bajan, I don't know why. I though Bajan needed some love in my fanfics.

Hope you don't mind Diamond~

See ya later doods.


	2. The Village, Seto, and Jason's decision

I dons need to study now! :D Made a deal with my parents, so now...

I CAN BE ON FANFICTION AS LONG AS I WANT BIGGUMS! :D

... So anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Btw, I won't be writing any TrueLox one-shots for a long time. Maybe...

* * *

Jason and the group reached the village. As they walked into the village, the white neko hid behind Deadlox.

"Uh... Dude?" Deadlox asked, blushing as Jason wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"S-Sorry. I'm kinda... Awkward... Around... Um, wolves..." Jason said quietly. "I mean... There're so many wolves... Unlike you guys... You guys..."

The red-eyed wolf just chuckled at the white neko as the group walked through the village. The villagers greeted the group and Jason, bringing a small smile on his face.

The group came across cross-roads. The red-checkered hoody-wearer signaled the furry hybrid and the gray-eyed female and started to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you Jason. See ya tomorrow biggums." Mitch said as he turned to flash Jason a grin. Jason, Ty, and Sky waved farewell as they walked to the right*.

* * *

"Alright, we made it home." Sky announced as they walked up to a small house. "And just before nightfall too."

"Is there something bad about nightfall?" Jason asked as Ty and Sky stared at him, confused.

"That's when all the mobs spawn in. They're very hostile so, of course that's very bad." Ty explained as Jason listen closely. "... Have you ever seen mobs before?..."

The white neko shook his head. "They don't come near the city. I've heard rumors about them, but..."

The headphone-loving wolf and the purple-amulet bearer stared at each other before Sky spoke. "I guess because of all the lights in the city. Mobs attack villages more 'cause they're more vulnerable."

Jason's eyes widened. "So... This village... Is in danger?"

They shrugged. "I guess, but some of the people here are bad-ass. So we're well protected."

Jason chuckled slightly before a voice interrupted them. "Adam, Ty, you might wanna get in here before you attract mobs."

Jason looked up to see someone looking out of the window. He was young and had soft brown eyes. He was wearing a helmet of sorts and his slightly large wolf ears were poking out of the helmet.

"Oh, you brought someone?" He asked again as he locked eyes with the white neko. "Anyways, just get inside."

* * *

When the group got inside, the inside of the small house had the inside appearance of a cottage. It was slightly small, but it was welcoming.

"Um, who was that?" Jason asked as he was welcomed by the heat of the heater.

"Who? Seto? That's our friend who lives with us." Sky answered as he and the group sat down near the living room area. "He was lone wol— I mean, 'orphan' when we met him and I guess we took him as our own."

"He's a lil' sick right now, just warning you." Ty said as he gave Sky, Jason, and himself a glass of water. "He's really nice and you guys will probably get along."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, of course we will." And he gave Ty a cheerful smile, which made the red-eyed wolf blush.

Sky stood up. "I guess I'll make dinner. Anyone up for leftovers?"

Ty and Jason chuckled. "Whatever you want Sky."

* * *

After dinner— which turned out to for cooked fish— the group settled down and started to head to bed. Sky and Ty agreed that he could sleep in Ty's room for now.

"T-That'll be fine with me." The neko said stuttering as his cheeks turned bright red. The red-eyed wolf chuckled and ruffled Jason's hair.

"Don't worry about it. I won't attack you while you're sleeping."

Jason just nodded as Ty lead him to his bedroom. The room was slightly messy, mostly around the desk area. Ty sat on the desk chair and began to scribble on documents and whatnot.

"I have to do write some stuff for the pack. It'll take me a while, so feel free to do whatever you want."

Jason nodded. "O-Okay. Umm... Where's the bathroom?"

"It's near the staircase. There should be a wooden door. That's the bathroom." Ty said, not looking up from the desk. Jason quietly exited the room. When he found the bathroom, he opened the door. Seto was there, digging through the cabinets.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude!" Jason said politely as Seto gave him a friendly grin.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Seto replied as he pulled out a small square-ish bottle. "I was just looking for these pills."

Seto sat up and walked up to Jason. "I don't think I've introduce myself. The name's Seto. Honored to meet ya."

Jason gave the helmet-wearing wolf a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jason."

Seto yawned. "Man, I'm pooped. Well, anyways, good night."

Seto lefted the room. Jason stood there, his feeling bursting out of his heart.

_'What do I do?! I'm sleeping in a room with the guy who just kissed me!' _Jason thought as his knees gave out._ 'Maybe I should just leave in the morning...'_

Jason made his decision as he washed his face. He triedly made his way to Ty's room. When he got there, the red-eyed wolf was resting his head on his desk.

Ty glanced at the white neko. "Oh, hi."

Jason stared at him, his eyes drooping. His eyes snapped open before his knees gave out.

Ty sat up and pulled out a pillow and a blanket from the closet. "Sleepy?"

Jason hesistently nodded as he rubbed one of his eyes. "Mmm."

Ty set the pillow and the blanket on the floor. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"W-Wait! I can sleep on the floor! I don't mind!" Jason retorted.

Ty rose a eyebrow. "Are you sure? It's gonna be cold."

The neko nodded. "I'll be fine!"

After some attempts, Jason won the floor. It wasn't a while before Ty fell asleep, completely out for the count. Jason stayed awake, staring into nothingness.

_'For some reason, I really don't wanna go.' _Thought the neko as he shut his eyelids. '_But, I'll get in the way. So...'_

The neko's thought was cut off as he fell asleep, purring now and then.

* * *

For the people who think I'm not making the story make sence because the 'hybrids' have houses and human shtuff, you don't have an imagination.

Just pretend they're humans for a little while. Okay? Okay.

*I don't want to see any comments saying: "To da right, biggums" or something like that. xD

Btw, don't be surprised if I don't update this fanfic for a long while. My main focus is kinda the other fanfics I'm working on.

Okay then, see ya later doods.


	3. All Alone, Short Chappie, and SKYXSETO!

NEXT CHAPTER. *SLURP*

Pfffft. Did not totally steal that off of Pewdiepie. ^^'

BTW, most of the chapters right now will be filler/sub-plotted chapters... Now I need Ice Cream...

* * *

Ty opened his eyelids slowly. His vision was blurry for a bit.

'_This is why I hate mornings...' _He thought, almost complaining. He sat up. As he did that, the red-eyed wolf notice his white-furred neko friend on his left. The white-furred neko used his arms for a pillow as he sat on his knees on the floor.

"J-Jason?" Deadlox said as he shook Jason awake. Jason's eyelids snapped open.

"H-Huh?! Wha?!" He yelled startled. Deadlox gave him a awkward smile.

"You were, uh, sleeping next to me..." Jason blinked before he realized.

"Oh! S-Sorry! The truth is that... You were have a nightmare and I thought I heard you cry... So I... Kinda was... Just watching you..." Jason blushed. Just saying that was making him sound like a creepo.

The red-eyed wolf chuckled. "Well, thanks for comforting me then."

Jason blushed. "You're welcome." The red-eyed wolf jumped off his bed as the white-furred neko ducked. "Sky's probably up right now. Let's get some breakfast."

Jason bit his lip. "S-Sure." They exited the room.

_'I was planning to leave once I woke up but... I guess I wasn't fast enough...'_

* * *

Sky was in the living room, reading a book. He glanced back as Jason and Ty walk towards him.

"Breakfast are scraps for now." He mumbled as he turned back to his book. Ty shrugged and went to the kitchen table. He came back and threw a carrot and a slice of watermelon at Jason.

"I guess it's shopping time?" Ty asked as he and Jason munched on their scraps of food. The purple-amulet bearer nodded.

"Usually Seto goes on those kinds of jobs but..." Sky mumbled once again. "I was waiting for the right time to go."

The white-furred neko blinked. "Why?"

Ty chuckled. "It's _so _crowded at the market almost everyday. There's a certain part in the day were it's not crowded, so yep."

Jason nodded as he looked down. Sky notice a change in the white-furred neko's attitude. Though he didn't speak about for some reason.

Seto snuck up on the red-eyed wolf, making him yelp while jumping out of his skin. The purple-clothed male grinned.

"Let's go now. If we make it on time, I'll have some time to buy that new 'Incantation Studies' book." He smiled cheerfully as he grabbed his satchel, probably filled with his savings. Sky and Ty shrugged as Sky marked his book.

"You coming?" Sky asked. Jason hesistently nodded.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Well, Ty was right. Town Central was filled with people, er, 'wolves'. Because of this, Jason clinged onto Ty's arm.

"You sure like hugging people." Sky commented. Ty chuckled. "It does seem like that. Or,..."

He inched near Jason's face, ignoring the fact that Sky and Seto were staring at them. "You're just attracted to me."

Jason blushed, pure red. "W-W-W-W-W-What?!"

The red-eyed wolf laughed. "Kidding." And then he patted Jason's back.

* * *

_'I hope he was kidding back then...' _Thought the white neko, holding some grocery along with the others. _'I would have fainted of embarrassment...'_

The group reached a house. "Hm? Are we visiting someone?"

"This is my friend's, Dawn's, house." Sky replied. "She needs help moving out, so Seto and I are gonna help her out."

Deadlox raised an eyebrow. "And what about me and Jason?"

Seto smirked. "You guys can watch the house for us." And he sped into the house.

* * *

"Well," Spoke Deadlox as Jason walked downstairs, who had just took a shower. "Guess it's just you and me. What should we do?"

"Well," Started Jason. "I actually need to talk to you about something." He sat down near the red-eyed wolf. "I think I should leave the village and go somewhere else."

Deadlox felt his heart sink. "N-No! There's no reason to go right?!"

Silence. "R-Right?"

The white-furred neko twiddled with his fingers. "I'm... Just a burden to you guys..." He stared at Deadlox, straight into his bright red eyes. "I'm just useless to you guys, that's all." Out of the blue, the red-eyed wolf embraced Jason in a hug. "W-Wha?"

"Don't think that way. We all enjoy you staying with us." Deadlox said. "Plus, you'll never survive out there. With those people chasing you and all."

The white-furred neko hugged Deadlox back as his ears sinked along with his tail. He blushed deeply. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Deadlox reassured. "You're safe with us. Okay?"

Jason smiled up at Deadlox, his ears and tail showing glee. "Yep!" Deadlox sat up, only to slip on Jason's tail. "W-Wah!"

He fell on Jason.

Right on top of him.

Pinning his hands.

"..."

"..."

* * *

I want to ask you guys if it's okay if I added SkyXSeto in this fanfic. That's all. :)

And I do apologize for not uploading another Chapter of this fanfic. I have been stuck writing a TrueLox fanfic. ^^'

Eh he he... Yeah... See you doods later. ^^

* * *

**"CAN I CRY ABOUT PAX IN PEACE PLEASE?!" -Maniac **


End file.
